The Phantom Of Glee Opera
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Erik, the oldest man in the world is ready to step out of the shadows to his lover's great-great-great-great grandchild: Rachel Berry. Mercedes/Rachel
1. We Will Meet

_I'm a smart ghost_  
_Yet I dare not boast_  
_Those fools thought my reign ended_  
_But I've found something splendid._

Heaven didn't want me, Hell feared I would take over. I was abandoned by all for eternity. So for years, I have been watching generations come and go. I am the oldest man in the world, but I hide in the shadows of society; its better that way. I am unloved and no longer desired; not that I was ever wanted in the first place. I dreamed that if I could make one love me for who I am, then I could be at peace.

_I don't need no tears  
I'm not worried about the fears  
I'm much stronger than ever  
This won't be my last hour_

I had been keeping an eye out on Christine's great-great-great-great-granddaughter. Often teased by her peers, for some unknown reason I could think of other than envy. She was indeed a beauty, resembled Christine. Her voice, while great needed work to create the magic her ancestor before did when she sung. Hearing her sing was nostalgia. When she sang a song called _Don't Stop Believing_ it took me back to when a timid Christine sung _Think Of Me_ all those years ago.

_She looks and sounds just like her  
She's become an epic haunter  
She's curiously sweet  
I insist that we will meet  
_

I could transform this diamond in the ruff to a sparkling jewel. Its much too late for me, but for her, it is the perfect time. I knew many of Christine's relatives: dead and alive, but this girl was the one I was most interested in. If she could accept the monster and genius I am, I can make her incredible. For now I will observe every step and every note of her vocals.

_I'll take her back to basics  
Drill my bionic magic  
That's if she accepts  
I owe her ancestor much debt._

We shall meet one day, Rachel Berry.


	2. The Cheapest Glamour

Cheapest Glamour

Mercedes thought a lot of guys in school were sexy. None of them would have her, because of her size and attitude. No one was ready for her jelly. The last tine she was close to getting a boyfriend, he turned out gay. Ironically, the person she was into now was a girl. She hated being in love with her, she would never date her.

"She's half the woman you are," Mercedes told herself. "Rachel is straight and is dealing with invites from men: she won't want you."

Mercedes always wanted to be the lead singer, but the more prettier and sweet-faced Rachel was the Prima Donna of the glee club. Suddenly she felt stripped from her shine. Mercedes knew she was a star; she just had to find the right time to show it. One day it was going to be her time, her moment and she won't let go.

Rachel marched to the center. She bent over and smiled at Mercedes. Her heart bounced as if she was an attractive prince nibbling her ear. Her hair, long and brown like most girls would envy. Eyes like a movie star in a pale girl-next-door face.

"Hello," said Rachel.

"Hey girl!"

"What you doing here sitting by yourself?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to practise."

"Really?" Mercedes asked.

"Why would I lie?" Rachel laughed. She patted her shoulder and stood on stage. "Do you wanna sing with me?" She held out her hand and grinned. Mercedes jumped up and nodded. Mercedes' stomach churned: both good and bad. Her sweet vocals stung her ears and pumped her heart. She wished she could hate her or make her shut up for once in her life. An invisible force stopped her, it wasn't instinct, it was love. A typical teenage crush gone overload: giving a soul sound. Fantasies about a lush life swirled in her mind.

_The petals flew away  
The night has turned to day  
I'd never have thought I'd find  
A cure so pure for my mind_

_An angel has arrived  
I'll witness it take flight  
To see the mastermind  
Before I turn blind_

_This is the cheapest glamour  
Behind the drama  
Singing sets me free  
When I'm with glee_

"I love singing with you," admitted Rachel.

The minute she stops singing is the minute Mercedes hates her voice again. She forced Rachel on the floor and planted kisses on her lips. Mercedes was too busy rubbing Rachel's lips and dancing with the tongues. So much she didn't notice the astonishment frozen on Rachel's face. Mercedes was doing all the actions and Rachel followed.

Just the way she liked it.

"Two for the price of one!"

It was the voice of a man that shocked back to Planet Earth. They got up. Nobody but them could be seen.

"This must be my lucky day!" The man hissed again. They couldn't detect the voice. Was someone playing a trick on them? Would the kiss have been snapped and leaked all over the school's walls by the end of the week? Whoever the voice was had terrified Mercedes.

"Who are you?" Mercedes screeched.

"Oh Rachel and Mercedes my dears," the mysterious man whispered. "There's no need to fear. Just glance behind and you will see a man of many talents." Rachel and Mercedes twirled around. Before them was indeed a man. A man who's body was covered in a black cloak, whose face was half hidden in a porcelain white mask. "Rachel Berry, we meet at last." He bowed and kissed Rachel's hand.

"Who are you?" Rachel said.

"I am a composer," the man said. "I compose the music of the night."

"What's your name?" Mercedes asked.

"My mother named me Erik," the man confessed. "Others called me the Phantom Of The Opera or just simply a monster."

"So Erik," Rachel murmured. "What do you want from us?"

"I originally intened to come just for you," Erik whispered. His voice was sinful like a ghostly snake. "But since I've heard Mercedes sing, I can use her too. After all two is better than one."

"That doesn't explain what you want from Mercedes and I..."

Erik's hands flew out from his swaying cloak. With open arms he requested, "Come with me. All will be made clear."

"Where will we go?" Mercedes asked.

"A place only I know."

Rachel, breathless took Erik's hand. He gripped onto her arm and it remained tight until Mercedes held his hand too. The two of them didn't know where they were going to or for how long, but Erik had a charm that couldn't be denied. Where they stupid to trust this stranger? The pair of them were brought into a room of darkness, death and decay. Erik lit up a candle and placed it above Rachel's face.

"Now sing!"

"Sing?" Mercedes asked. Fury wreaked in her voice. "This place gives me the creeps. I don't want to sing here." She screamed and hid behind Rachel. "It's so gross in here. Let me out of here."

"As you wish Mercedes," Erik said. He pressed a wooden lever and a door opened. Mercedes scurried to the door but was swallowed by a hidden hole in front of the door. Erik smirked. "Perhaps it was not a good idea to bring her down after all."

"So what did you want me to sing about?" Rachel asked. Part of her wanted to leave, but her heart was telling her to stay.

"The last song you were singing," Erik requested. "The lyrics are interesting."

_The petals flew away  
The night has turned to day  
I'd never have thought I'd find  
A cure so pure for my mind_

_An angel has arrived  
I'll witness it take flight  
To see the mastermind  
Before I turn blind_

_This is the cheapest glamour  
Behind the drama  
Singing sets me free  
When I'm with glee_

__"That was beautiful," Erik confessed. "Your voice has turned this wretched sewer to a blue lagoon. You look stunned. Would you like a drink."

"I'm fine thank you."

Erik stroked Rachel's face and gazed into her eyes. "Yes, you have Christine's eyes. You are truly her great-great-great-great granddaughter."

"I can't believe it!" Rachel screamed. "I'm related to The Phantom Of The Opera?"

"Yes it would seem so."

"Just wait until I tell everybody," Rachel said with excitement lead by shock. "They won't believe it."

"You will tell nobody," Erik demanded. His mask slipped off and revealed a wrinkled disfigured face. "Nobody will care about the beast that is me."

"I do," Rachel said in confidence. "You're my great-great-great grandfather and you're part of my family. Family means nobody is left behind. Everybody is loved."

"Would you like to know more about your ancestors?" Erik croaked. Rachel nodded and hugged him. "Then you shall stay with me for a while. We shall start our music lessons."

"But what about the Glee Club?"

"It shall be safe," Erik whispered.


	3. Dear Erik

**Dear Erik...**

I know it has been years since we last seen each other, but I know that you will get this letter. To this date I still hear many things about you and your relationship with Christine. I'm honoured to know that I am related to you, the Phantom Of The Opera because if your work can inspire generations of people, then so can my work. A lot of things have changed since we last met, but a lot of things has also remained the same.

I'm now engaged to Finn Hudson and we still co-captain the glee club. He knows your story and I've told him about you. I know you said that I should have kept what happened that night to ourselves but I think he should know. When I was training with you, he was worried sick about me. Mercedes told everybody that I was a freak and that you were a sham. Though she seems to have gotten over it now.

That's what I love about the Glee Club, we're so different but when we're together things just brighten up. When I came back everybody noticed how much my singing had improved. Even Sue said it wasn't too shabby, but too melodramatic for her taste. I think I should take some more lessons with you. You're a brilliant teacher.

From Rachel.


	4. Dear Rachel

**Dear Rachel...**

Congratulations on your engagement. However from what I have seen, Mercedes seems to have a tortured soul at the moment. It's not healthy for a lady of her age with a life ahead of her. I advise that you speak to her more and give her a little bit of tenderness. She has a wonderful talent, but her attitude could cause her to self destruct. She reminds me of a diva who became primadonna against my command. She humiliated in the worst way imaginable.

You will hear many things about me, but some things are true. I am a lonely man searching for redemption. Once I find that redemption I can finally be at peace. I had lived in the shadows for decades and I am old and hideous. But you, managed to see the true beauty within me. You have achieved something that many of your ancestors have failed to do: to love the man behind the mask.

Since you have seen me as a father figure, my job is done. I shall always be willing to conduct lessons with you. Just look into the mirror and say the words and I'll be there.

I am your angel of music, as long as you believe in me.

Yours truly,

Erik.


End file.
